1. Field
The present disclosure relates to display apparatuses and operation methods thereof, and for example, to display apparatuses and operation methods thereof, by which power consumption may be reduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses have functions of displaying images for users to watch. For example, up until recently, a television (TV), which is an example of a display apparatus, unidirectionally received a broadcast signal broadcast by a broadcasting station and displayed a broadcast image. At present, however, a current-day TV provides a function of outputting various content as well as a broadcast image transmitted from a broadcasting station.